The Tower Of Knowledge
by Keeper of the Infinite Library
Summary: A/UJaraia isnt Narutos Godfather,Naruto isnt a guy,Kyuubi likes naruto,Sasuke isnt a total ass...and the world hasnt ended yet?Dont know if people will like my humor but here you go.Almost everyone will be Ooc.Fem.Naru/Kyuubi Pairing... this one done yet?
1. Ch 1 Meetings and Headstones

**DISCLAMER: I do not own and will never own Naruto, Belgarath the Sorceror, Harry Potter, or any other Elements of Magic, Science, or Faith I may use in this work of fiction, except for the OC's and some of the plot points... Ya know what, just say its a multi crossover. I also do not own any Ideas I got from other FanFiction Authors... If that is spelled wrong, I blame how late it is... I should not be writing at three in the morning, but I couldnt sleep and this Idea wouldnt leave me alone.**

**A/N: Naruto is going to be female in this one, I belive I will make this one a Fem. Naru/Kyuu Pairing, but it is very late so if you have a better Idea then tell me... no self insertions please I cant do other peoples OC's... except maybe Crypt Oogakari... Maybe... "The Walls have betrayed me and allied themselves with the floor! Packing peanuts! To the cubord to discuss Trade with the spoons!"... I'm tired, leave me alone****... I should probably finish my other story first, but like I said it wouldnt leave me alone.**

(Page Break)

Prolog to The Tower of Knowledge

In the deepest, unexplored, part of the largest and oldest forest in the land of fire, inside an Ancient tower of steel and stone that reached towards the heavens, a tower that had no windows nor seams between rock and metal, inside where each floor from the bottom to the second to the top floor were covered in books, Books on shelves, books on tables, books on desks, books on book stands, books on chairs, books on books, Fourteen Gigantic Floors of books. In the center of each floor was a Circular bookshelf that holds a shaft, inside the shaft was an elevator that goes from the bottom floor to the 14th floor, 15th if you have permision from the owner of the tower.

Inside the 15th floor of the tower the owner is sleeping, recovering the power he used to hold the Kyuubi back a little longer, Finally after 13 years of Potions, Holy and Druidic Rituals, Biologic Power Regeneration Seals, and One Month of enchanted and enhanced deep sleep he was finally back at full power. As his people grew older they also grew in power and having been born before the Sage of Six Paths Great to the 8th power grandfather was even a twinkle in _his_ mothers eye... Like old age, Immortality is saught by those without it, and those who have it are cursing it (in as many languages as they know) hard, loud, fast, and enfaticly enough that the most hardend of Sailor's Mothers cover their children's ears.

He has enough power in him to go toe to toe with the Kyuubi, Unfortunately for him he doesnt have the Kyuubi's energy regeneration rate (Yet anyway if he has anything to say about it) and he ran out of power, though not before tiring it out so it wouldent use its full power against the village. He asked the Hokage to make sure his involvement was kept a secret until he finished, unfortunately he had to leave his goddaughter there while he did so because some of the potions, rituals and seals he was using could have hurt her and he didnt have all that much time between to take care of her, so he left her there with the promise that if she came to harm that he would finish what the Kyuubi started.

And now that he had finished bringing his power up to snuff it was time to take care of his Goddaughter himself instead of just using his money to get her what she wanted, a letter a week just wasn't enough to keep him satisfied that she was fine, so he packed up his travel bag grabed his Bag of Holding with all of his money (what? he needs to keep his library updated and the easyest way is to get them himself... and its safer than leaving it with the Civilian Council.) and went to a raised portion of the floor (think Waypoint gates from Overlord) where he activated some runes and dissapeared from his tower, _The_ Tower of Knowledge.

(Page Break)

Chapter 1: Meetings and Headstones

In the forest a mile from Konoha

It was a quiet and peaceful morning as he appeared, he seemed disoriented for a moment, before he got his bearings, checked to see if all his things came with him, and went of in search of Konoha. An hour later he found a road that seemed well used, he checked to see which way was north, and went south. After about a half-hour he came upon a caravan who told him he was headed the right direction towards his destination and should reach it in a half-hour.

It was 12 o' clock at the main gates to Konoha and The Eternal Chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu were, yet again, guarding the gates when they saw an elderly man walking towards Konoha. He was wearing a midnight-blue robe that seemed to be made from the night sky, twinkling stars and all, a Moon's surface pattern bowlers hat with cowboy hat creases and a feather from a Spotted Snowy Owl sticking out of the band towards the back of his head, his belt was sky-blue and held a purple pouch with gold swirling patterns (Think Devils fruit swirls on One Piece), in his left hand he held a Sea-blue Cloth suitcase (Merlin's bag from The Sword in the Stone), in his right he held a Silver Bo-staff with glowing Golden runes along its length.

His face didnt have many lines except for laugh lines and crows feet, his beard was long, flowing, and a silvery-grey, his hands were strong as if in defiance to what his apperant age sugested, his eyes were 2 toned with the outer ring a glittering Gold and the inner ring an almost litterally glowing Amethest that pierced you to your soul with a glance, but twinkled when he smiled, his posture sugested a proud man that wasn't afraid to ask for advice if he needed it, his walk said he was able to protect himself but wouldnt say no to a helping had if needed, the kindness in his face and eyes said he would help the helpless if he could and the steel in the grip on the staff said he was capable of harming those who would hurt those weaker than themselves, just because they could.

He arived at the gates and said, as if to himself. "Didn't change it at all... though it looks like it recovered pretty quickly." "Excuse me sir, but do you have your papers to enter?" Izumo asked. "Hm?- Oh no I just came to see the Hokage about a... personal matter." He replied. " May we ask for your name to see if he will see you?" Kotetsu asked. "Just tell him that the stargaizer has turned toward Earth. He will understand." He stated. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other in confusion for a second before Izumo signaled an ANBU and told him to tell the Hokage the message, leaving The Eternal Chuunin with the old man.

About a minute later The Hokage arrived slightly our of breath from running as fast as he could, after a few seconds he caught his breath and said. "And Earth in turn has turned towards the stars. Welcome back Grand Master, would you walk with me back to my office?" "Thank you, yes I would like to see if you changed anything after the attack." he replied. "No, we tried to keep it the same, to keep the same homely feel it had before, you know?" Hiruzen responded. "I can see where you would want to do that but don't you think that it would only remind them of the people they lost?"

He said as they passed a B-B-Q restraunt, where they heard a certain blond haired banshee yelling about a 'Lazy ass'. "Hm... didn't think of that, probably should have, though, it seems they have mostly gotten over their losses." Hiruzen replied as they passed a Dango stand where people were eating, talking, and laughing. "Yes the young and the uninvolved always forget the quickest... do you think we can get some of that... Ramen that Minato and Kushina liked so much?" "Sure I am a little hungry and the company is almost always as good as the food." "You sure? It wouldnt be too far out of your way would it?"

"No... besides I need to ask you if you know Minato's Secret for Paperwork, the hint he left me is driving me up the Monument." "... Really? What was the hint?" "It was 'Multiply what you need, not what you have' then it said 'Identify what you have then what you need and all will become clear.' what do you think?" Hiruzen asked as he looked over at him. The Grand Master was looking at Hiruzen like there was something unwholsomly wrong about him.

"What?" "... Old Monkey I'm not even a _ninja_ and I understood it the first time you said it. What are you trying to do in your office?" Hiruzen looked confused. "Complete my paperwork faster?" "Ok 'Paperwork' is what you 'Have', what is needed to complete the paperwork?" "... The Hokage Seal?" "... Ok simpler then, Who writes your signature on the paperwork?" "...Me?" 2 seconds after he said that they arrived at the Ramen stand and he Finally connected the dots and got the hint... whereupon he started to bang his head against the wall of the stand chanting "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka." The Grand Master sat down and ordered a bowl of Shrimp ramen with a grin while he waited for Hiruzen to finish.

"Heh, should have known, If you excuse me for a moment I need to get back to my office, I'll be right back so don't wait for me to come back to start eating, Ah Teuchi-san would you get me an all meat special please? Thank you." He said and left to start his paperwork. After He got back and they ate their fill they left for his office to talk and catch up with each other. After they caught up the Grand Master asked. "Where and how is my Goddaughter, really? I've been in communication with her in letters, but I get the feeling she has left alot out that I would like to know."

*Sigh* "I can garantee you that she is physically alright, Emotionally... her hearing is better because of the Fox and because of it she has heard every whispered derogatory word and phrase said near her since she can remember, and the Sensei' at the acadamy have held her back making sure she was the dead last of the class when she finally graduated... after having to redo the school 3 times." He stopped for a second to take a breath, then continued.

"And if the Assistant Sensei had his way on graduation, she wouldnt have lived to see you, the sensei adjusted her written exam making it so she would have to pass the Ninjutsu portion to graduate and made it so you had to do 3 bushin to pass... she had and still has too much chakra to do a jutsu with so little chakra requirement so she couldnt even make one healthy bushin. She failed and after class the sensei approched her with a 'alternative exam' for those who have problems passing because of a pre-existing condition... Steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and learn one jutsu from it without getting caught before you finished." He chuckled.

"The funny thing is she Succeded, mostly, she learned a Jutsu before someone found her outside the tower. I caught her when she was still in the tower but she used a self invented jutsu, that I put into the Forbidden Scroll later, to *Clears throat* knock me out before I could stop her. she went to a broken down shack in the woods and learned the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** in a few _Hours_, and by that time the sensei had spread the word that the child had stolen the scroll... unfortunately on my orders because that was what I believed at the time. The orders were to bring her back unharmed." He hastily asured the now Furious man.

"The main sensei, Umino Iruka, was fair to all in his care at school even your Goddaughter, which was a nice surprize to me because the man had lost both parents to the Fox, he was also one of the best Hunter nin we had before he decided to work at the school and was always the _only_ sensei that could find her if she didn't want to be found, so I had him search for her... Like he always did he found her, ruffled and dirty from training, he asked her why she stole the scroll, she said that she had gotten down a jutsu from the scroll and that he had to pass her now just like Mizuki, the Assistant sensei, said."

"To make a long story short Mizuki arrived, injured Iruka, told her of what she contained saying she was what she contained, Iruka protected her she used the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** and beat the holy shit out of the poor Chuunin, and she got a very uncommon Field promotion to Gennin. After that the whispers and glares died down a bit but they were still there." He finished.

The Grand Master was quiet, thinking hard on how to help his Goddaughter. '_The first thing to do is see if her basics need to be redone, then use the __**Kage Bushin**__ to speed up her learning for a bit, just so she is up to snuff with the rest of her classmates, then see if her Jounin-sensei has continued as a second Iruka-kun or second Mizuki-teme... then prepare an appropriate... "reward"... for him, after that we'll see, for as an old General once said. "Long term plans usually don't survive the first encounter."_ He started chuckling evily, causing Hiruzen to sweat heavily, hoping to Kami that he wouldn't be the recipient of whatever plan he thought up to cause him to be so... happy.

"Ok Hokage-dono, You have told me 'how' she is now would you so kindly tell me 'where'?" He asked. Hiruzen thought for a moment and said. "She went safely on her way to Nami no Kuni on her first C-rank mission about 2 weeks ago so she should be back any time now." *Knock-knock-knock* "You may come in." Team 7 walk in, stood at attention, and Kakashi spoke. "Mislabeled C-rank completed, Hokage-Sama." Hiruzen looked worried. "How badly was it mislabeled?" '_Please Kami, for my continued good health, don't be too bad._'

"Hokage-Sama... Team 7 has completed their first A-rank mission... the kids did alot better than I expected." He said starting to worry for his leader's health when he turned white and started sweating at the mention of A-rank. And then noticed the Extremely Scary look on the face of the other person in the room. The Grand Master turned slowly, oh so slowly, towards the Hokage. "I believe I am going to hurt you Hiruzen. You had just promised me she was, I shall quote, 'Safely on her way to Nami no Kuni on her first C-rank Mission'... tell me, Hiruzen, how was the mission labeled so badly?" *Clears Throat* "That would be the Clients falt in this instance..." Kakashi said. "Um may I ask who you are and what your doing here?"

Hiruzen sighed a thank you while the Grand Master answered. "You just did, but I'll answer anyway, My name is-" He was interupted. "Prometheus?" Naruto asked wide and teary-eyed. Everybody in the room looked at 'him' and Prometheus just smiled and nodded... causing an Orange blur to slam into him and cry into his chest. While Naruto was crying 'his' hair was growing longer, a _little_ less spiky, and strawberry blond (Think like Super Saiyan 3 except shorter hair... and a reddish-Blond), 'he' was now about an inch shorter, rounder in the hips, and narrower in the sholders and waist.

That was when they noticed that Naruto wasn't a guy anymore.


	2. Not A Chapter!

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Keeper Of The Infinite Library-KOIL


End file.
